Return to our world
by Zilkenian
Summary: A year has passed since the defeat of the Conqueror of Shambala, and now the Elric brothers are trying to find a way to go back to their world. An opportunity appears when a strange boy, who looks like Envy, starts a strange project...


- Train to London -

It was a nice day. We had stopped the bomb that was in this world without alchemy. Al and me were going to investigate now more about machines of this world. Why we were doing this? Maybe because to find a way to our home, or maybe because it was interesting for us.

We were going to London, because we got information about someone who had lot of new plans for some new machines. One of them was a strange door that, according to the information we got, that person tried to do to "go back to that place".

Al was looking outside trough the window of the train, when suddenly looked at me, and said -Brother, do you think this door could be….another try to go to what they call Shambala?-.

I looked back to him. -That what I want to know, Al. If it's this, we must…- I looked down. I had to decide between protect our world from this one, or pass trough the door and go back with Al to our world. I didn't notice that Al was still waiting for an answer, but after a bit, he just nodded and looked back to the window. -I understand, brother. Surely we must close it from this side and protect our world. - I looked at him. Al was fast with these things. It was almost night, so with this doubt between two options in our mind, we decided to sleep a bit.

- London 1924 -

The city was busy like any other day in the middle of the week. People were going to work, or they were already working. In the "Illustrated London News" was a special part for the new 3D images, called "anaglyphs", the new sensation in the city.

Lot of people were looking trough the special "paper" the photos in the newspaper.

The two brothers arrived almost at midday, and when they went out of the train station, they saw lot of people going here and there, looking at the newspaper with these strange and colourful "papers".

-It seems it's something called "anaglyphs", a "life-like" illustration…I won't understand how can they just make these things without alchemy…- said Ed, trying to figure out how these images were made.

-I'll go to buy one, brother! I find it really interesting!- said Al, going to the kiosk. He took one of the newspaper, and went to pay it, when he accidentally hit another young man. -Oh! Excuse me!-

The young man looked at him, and with smile, said -No need to worry about. It was my fault too- But he didn't get any response, because Al was too shocked to say a word.

The young boy had a long black hair with green shines on it, in a ponytail, with two thin locks of hair over his face. His skin was so pale, and his eyes were green. Al could not believe who had in front of him. -E…Envy?-

-Excuse me?- said the young man, now confused. -I thing you confused me with another person- smiles again -My name is William, but people usually call me just Will.-

Al woke up from his shock, and apologized to William -I'm sorry Mr. Will, I'm Alphonse, nice to meet you.- In that moment, Ed came because Al was being so slow to just buy a newspaper.

-Al! What are you doing?- Al looked at his brother surprised, and then at Will. Will looked at Ed, and Ed at Will (lol, confusing…) -And you are..?-

-William, William Bickford.- said again with a smile. -William Bickford? I'm Edward Elric, and he's Alphonse Elric, my brother. I sent you a letter about we were coming to know more about your project- said Ed, now smiling.

-Oh, Mr. and Mr. Elric- Will laughed a bit at his own sentence - Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Please, follow me to my house and I'll show you my project-

Ed nodded, and Will started to go down the street. Al looked at his brother, who suddenly got a very serious expression on his face. -Brother?- Ed didn't look at him, just kept staring at Will walking. -He looks like….him- said, starting to follow William with Al.

After around fifteen minutes they arrived at Will's house. He went into the place first, then allowing the brother to come in. Ed and Al looked around them while Will was letting his things on the couch. The house wasn't so big, but comfortable, and even more if it was only for one person. They stared at everything in the place until Will's voice "woke" them. -It's nice to have guests, I haven't have one for lot of time.-

-You didn't? - asked Ed. Will shook his head, and looked down. -No. Because of my project, people started to stay away from me. Well…I think that a project for a strange door that allows you to go wherever you want is quite weird. And now everyone is fascinated with these new anaglyphs. So…I'm by myself in this. I was so happy when someone was interested in be in this project with me….because you want to be in, right?- he asked, looking at the brothers. Both of them smiled, and nodded.

-Of course we want, Will. We are interested in see where this project will go- answered Ed. Al nodded again with his brother's words. Will smiled, and then leaded them into the basement.

- Will's Basement -

All was out of place. My brother and I just followed Will into that strange place. I know my brother knew what was doing, but I still thought about the resemblance between Will and our old enemy, Envy. But Will was a human, and Envy a homunculus. Surely it was just coincidence…

Once we went into the centre of the huge basement, Ed and me were in front of a huge black door with some drawings on it. The door was made with some kind of black metal, surely metal painted in black, but still…

-The Gate…- said my brother in a whisper. I just stared at the huge thing as shocked as my brother. It was the Gate of Truth, but only represented in these more little pair of metal "doors".

-I don't know where this come from. I just had it in my mind so I started to build it. I still need the frame that is more difficult than these doors. But…well, I had lot of time to do it.-

My brother looked at him. -William…when did you start to build this?- he asked, trying to remain calm. Will looked back at him. -Since….a year ago, more or less. It just came suddenly into my mind-

A year ago…this was when we stopped that crazy woman from go into our world, and when Envy died, being transformed into the Gate. What…if it wasn't a coincidence after all?.

-Well….what do you think?- asked Will, looking at us. I looked at my brother, and he stared at the door. -It's….it's something quite strange, but…I'm curious to see where this door will take us- I answered, smiling, to not make Will feel sad. He smiled back at me, and then stared at my brother.

-….It…could work if we had some things, but…- Started to say Ed. William suddenly said an "Oh! I forgot" and looked for something in his pocket. Ed and me stared at his hand in his pocket, waiting for whatever he had in it.

-Here it is. I found it on my blanket while I was sleeping one night, before starting to build the door. - said, taking something from the pocket. Ed and I looked at the thing that was in his hand, shocked. I wasn't able to talk, and my brother just said a sentence.

-A red stone…-

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
